Kickin it, WARRIOR STYLE!
by blizzard12989
Summary: The Bobby Wasibi warriors can accomplish anything when there together. But the Biggest Challenge as yet to come. When a Tornado hits the Bobby wasabi dojo and it collaspes on the gang, they are teleported to a world as cats. Can they save other cats known
1. We hate tests

**Hello FanFiction! I'm Disneyseeker888, newest writer to Fanfiction and I have a special crossover for you! My first crossover is... drum roll please (drum plays) Kick'in it and Warriors! I'm going to be the first writer the both so it might help me if you review to me and give some advice. Please no tomato throwing or harsh or swearing comments and enjoy the first chapter of KICK'IN IT, WARRIOR STYLE!**

"Ahhh, I hate I hate National Chemistry tests! It's worst then watching Rudy saving his toilet-girlfriend from a clog!" Eddie, a cubby African american, complied as he, Jerry, a not bright Mexican it black hair and a hair do like Elvis, and Jack, a 15 year-old with long brown hair walked down the stairs toward mathematics. " How's that?" asked Jack, because there's nothing to top between those two.

"The Teachers _love_ watching students fail, it's like they want to get paid for doing that so much!" said answered Eddie as he stared at Jerry who wasn't in the game by a speck.

"Jerry? Jerry? Jerry!" shouted Jack, clapping in Jerry's face. Then this hit him. "Selena Gomez at 12:00!" "What? Where! I'm confused!" replied Jerry awkwardly.

Jerry has been not the brightest in the Eddie and just rolled their eyes. "Don't worry Eddie. I mean, who could ever get an +A on it?" Assured Jack. Eddie was about to replied when Kim, a blond girl who was the only girl in the Bobby Wasibi dojo and Milton, the smartest guy to go when you have hard homework and a freckled red-head, walked by. "Guess who got another +A in the National C's, Baby! Cried Milton with delight. Milton getting right on he hardest tests in life? Yes! Jerry getting to date Selena Gomez? Never!

"Hey guys did you see Selena Gomez pass by, Someone shouted it not long ago." Jerry asked, looking lost in reality. "Waked him?" Kim asked quietly. Jack nodded. Jack and Kim were close friends, but to others it's like they got hit by Cupid, but still are blind not to see it. "Well I hope we get out early so we could get ready for the battle with the Black Dragons."

Jack ending the short silence. "Dude, your not breaking out are you? Because I have my Systems." asked Jerry, who just came back into came back to reality. " No! There's have been Tornado watches all week, if we leave early we can get revenge on the wedgy they gave Milton for no reason." "Actually, it was because I told him that Milton was the reason his girlfriend dump him!" Chuckled Jerry. "YOU!" Milton cried chasing Jerry. Everyone laughed on the way to their classes, not knowing of the biggest challenge they'll face.

**Ok, that's the end of the first chapter, please review the story on how it went and Ill post the next chapter very soon! **

**Disclaimer: I never owned Kickin it or Warriors.**


	2. WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE! D8

**Hi everyone! Thanks to those who read my first chapter, I'm delighted. So again I don't own Kickin it or Warriors. I sorry for no picture I have to await to have one for... 21 more hours. Ok so please review I do need some advice.**

(at the Bobby wasibi dojo)

"Wow, that rain is really pouring, I'm surprise they didn't let us out early with a chance of floods." Kim said staring out the window as it was painted with rain. Jerry and Eddie just came in with faffal Phil's takeout awhile Milton and Jack was leaning against the punching dummy. Just then a flash of lightning blinded the window.

"Wow that lightning is intense, there must be a lot of Hail balls slamming each other and I think positive and negative must be mating." Milton predicted... Sort of. Everyone just gave him the 'is that even English' look. "I mean there's more intense lightning then usually." Milton replied quietly staring at his feet. "Ohhh man, all this rain makes me a want to wizz," quivered Jerry, starting to twitch.

"This going to be a long practice." Milton look away with annoyance. Just then a muddy hair mid-age guy came out of the office. "Guys, forecast said we're in a Tornado watch so we are going to have to stay here awhile." announced the man, known as Rudy.

"But Rudy, what About the battle with the Black Dragons, you were wanting to get revenge on them as much as we do." Complied Kim, as she walk away from the window. "I'm sorry Kim, but safety's comes first, even Ty would know that."

(at the karate stage at the other side of the mall)

Ty, the sensei, Frank, and other Black dragons were standing outside in the Rain, soak as a wash cloth. "I have to look like a sweat freak for this." Ty said half-crying. Then pinball sized hail started falling. "Really?!" Frank said hiding behind Ty.

(Back to the dojo)

As hail started to fall, everyone had to go inside Rudy's office away from the windows. Everyone was quiet, even Milton who couldn't shut up door 5 seconds.

"There has been sights of Ef3 Tornadoes near cofward city (made-up) and is heading to Seaford, if you live in Seaford take shelter immediately, this is not a drill, repeated this is not a drill, again:

THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Cried the Weather women, broadcasting the weather update. "If that women keeps freaking out like that I'm not surprise if she gets a heart-attack." Betted Eddie.

Just then the lights flickered, and for the first time Kim started to freak out "uh, guys! You don't think it's going to hit the dojo do you?" asked Kim shivering. Jack rapped his arm around him. "Don't worry Kim it's not going to happened." Assured Jack, just as the lights completely turned off and the sirens sounded.

"Heh, I rest my case." Chuckled Jerry, in the dark. Still dark or not everyone stared weirdly at Jerry. "You didn't say anything!" Replied Milton in frustration who was still Mad at Jerry for call of war they had earlier. "But I was thinking he was wrong." Retorted Jerry pointing a ginger at Jack.

Just then, the ground started to rumble. "Oh no, it's here! Everyone Bo behind may desk! Cried Rudy as the wind yowled louder. Everyone settled down into position, ready to face the wrath of this Tornado. Then they heard something sucking up and down.

"Oh no, is the gasoline breaking?!" Screeched Kim, making Jack holding her tighter. "No," answered Milton with calm and annoyance. "It's Rudy sobbing for dear life." Rudy whimpered. "I'm sorry. It's just... I'M TOO YOUNG TO Die!" said Ruby starting to sob a waterfall. Just then the window shattered and dust, along with debris came in.

Taking air like a Vacuum cleaner does with dirt. Everyone was screaming. Jack and Kim held on tight with each other no longer afraid to be seen. Milton and

Eddie were trying to not be sucked up, and Rudy and Jerry both screaming; "Want my Mommy" "I have my life ahead of me please don't take me!" "I want to marry Selena Gomez!" That caused everyone to stare.

Just then they heard a crackling coming from the ceiling not ready to even see this, the wall tumbled on them making them black out one by one.

**Dun Dun Dun! What as happened to the gang? Will they rise from the dojo's rumble? Or will stay there with smudge of hope? Please review and tell me what you like about the story! I don't own warriors or Kick'in it **

**Disneyseeker out! PEACE!**


	3. What did you do to me!

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't post the 3rd chapter. I had to restart my computer and it deleted the document! Well I don't own kickin it or warriors. Please send reviews I want your points of view of the story.**

(?)

Everything was pitch black. Rudy sat up searching for the gang. He couldn't hear Jerry screaming anymore, didn't feel any wind, or see Jack and Kim hugging each other.

Then he started to panicked. "Why! I was too young to go. Why can't I couldn't take on the Black Dragons, Frank would have perfect with this." Cried Rudy, going on to his knees. "Rudy? Where are we?" Came a voice that was to familiar. "Jack!

Is Kim or the others with you?" Rudy questioned. "Yay," answered Jack, as the others came into view "Yes I didn't die alone!"

Awkward! "So is it true? We're..._dead?_" Kim choked saying the last sentence. Just then a bright flash came. Once it vanished in its was a... Cat?! The cat was a bluefish-gray and its eyes were a bright blue.

"6 warriors of wasabi must come to our world and help the clans vanquish the dark weeds... With claws. The cat talked?! They must of hit their heads harder then they thought. Just then the blue cat vanish leaving them alone once more.

"Ok, dude, that was... the Coolest thing I ever saw! Whoo!" Cried Jerry. "This can't be possible there hasn't been I scientific method that cats-" Milton explained but just froze.

Everyone looked where he was facing. "Milton? Milton? Milton!" Jerry, now clapping into his Milton fell backwards on to the ground not able to flinch. "Milton!" Eddie cried, shaking his friend to move. Then Milton started to glow, still frozen.

Then as glow faded, he start to fade too, turning into the darkness. Everyone screamed, wondering what happens next. "Ok, I'm officially freaked out!" Cried Jerry, jumping into Rudy's arms. "Guys, don't worry, Maybe we're not dead and-" Kim assured, then start to froze. "Kim? Kim!" Jack cried as Kim fell into the floor cold as stone.

Jack tried to carry her up, but Kim went through him and faded into nothing. "Ahhhh!" The guys screamed as they were disappearing one by one. "Don't panic. It's best we-" Rudy began but stop and start to fall. "Nevermind, carry on." Said Rudy awhile faded. "Mommmmie!" Eddie cried then fell fading, like the others. "Dude, do you have a cell? I want to call my family and tell them that... (sniffs) I love them." Whimpered Jerry turning invisible.

Only Jack laid alone in the darkness. "Kim? Rudy? Milton!" Cried Jack, waiting for a answer. Nothing just then he felt a jolt of electricity going through him. He found it hard to stand making him fell backwards being drowned by pain. He felt his teeth, ears, and face being pulled out of his head.

He felt something Sharp move in his feet and hands as they grew numb. He starting to feel... Warming? He touch his skin, feeling something fuzzy. Then the last pain he remembered was his eyes burning, like he never had a drink for years. As he shut his eyes, hearing a loud roar falling with him into darkness.

** Cliff hanger! So what did y'all think? Ok I'm in a desperate need of reviews Or Pms. So please, don't worry what you say as long as it is rated like my story please! I don't own Kickin it or Warriors. Oh, and don't worry the first few chapters will be on the gang only, but don't worry the time of Clans has just began. (Smirks)**


	4. The power of Claws and Reunion

**I'm back! So hey, I'm not receiving reviews, do like this story? I want everyone's opinion and make the first Kickin it and Warriors crossover perfect. So please don't worry speaking up. I don't own anything popular related...Yet. Please pretty please review.**

**Milton****  
**I felt pain after fading. I woke up in a lush green forest, trees bigger then skyscrapers! I felt stiff getting up from all that damage laying a untested environmental forest.

I tried standing up, but I wobbled and fell every time I tried. Then I notice that there was something moving behind me I turn around and I see... Snake! I run up a tree, not thinking how I just got up there.

The Snake followed me up in the same speed I was. I never run that fast! Up a tall tree! ON FOUR LEGS! I turned around to see it but it was actually a tail... Attach to me!

I looked at my hands next seeing tawny Red paws and sharp thorn claws! I then I felt my skin... Fur! I turned into a beast! I it may sound weird but even though I was skinny in my human structure, I was musclier And had sharp teeth too.

All know is where a puddle is so I want to see if I got any uglier and where my friends were. First, our Dojo's hit by a Tornado, then we faded into a dark place. I turned into beast and my friends have better luck then me! Gahhhh!

Kim

(Screams, or typically yowls) I can't believe I'm a cat! I thought the storm was just a nightmare so when I woke up and found this forest I looked in a puddle and instead of my reflection, large a creamy tabby looked back at me with crystal blue eyes and white flecks of fur on my ears, tail and paws! I tried getting up on Two legs, but I couldn't.

On the bright side I can easily walk on four. Boy was I Hungary! I hadn't eaten anything since lunch. I then heard birds fluttered by and started what smelled like wild berries. I started licking my lips! Oh no! There was no way I'm eating birds! And these powers! To hear and smell! Ewww!

I'll I wanted was to find Jack, and the others, I haven't heard from them since in that dark place. And yes I have a crush on Jack. But if you tell him i'll use these claws to destroy you, get the picture?! Anyways, I heard a yowl come from the distance. Another cat, with Muddy black and brown stripes and green eyes came running into me! What's next this guy is Jack.

"I'm sorry I was looking for some peo- I'm mean cats." Quickly the Tom lied. From the start I knew this cat was a terrible lair just like...Jack! "Jack? I can hardly recognize you. Your eyes are a pretty green." I said, not worrying about making mistakes. "Kim? Wow! You almost look like yourself except the eyes." Jack realized, purring with delightful. " Awww! Your Purring up." I mocked, Jack starting to get annoyed. "I have good news and bad news.

The good news is I weirdly smelled Eddie and Jerry near by a lake and the bad news is there is no sign of Milton or Rudy." Jack informed staring at his paws. "Don't worry, at least we have each other." I assured him, purring as well. "Aww, your emotionally up. " said Jack returning the mock. I nudged him roughly. "Well, lets get Jerry and Eddie. Then we can track Rudy and Milton." Planned Kim as they start leaping into the trees.


	5. Warriors and kickin it at first sight

**I'm back! Ok I have a announcement, once after this story is finished I'm going to reedit it so that it is ready to put on world news! So I don't own anything popular yet, so please review, I'm starting to get desperate! Oh, thanks shakeema smith and Kickin it fan for reviewing.**

Jack

Oh thank goodness I found Kim. I know it seems like we're friends, but I WANT to be more than friends. I would ask but I don't know if she feels the same. After I found her as a cat... Wow! That's more weird than getting hit by a brillizillon tree fighter! Well she look like herself excepted the eyes.

Mine were different too. After waking up from that pain I saw in my reflection what looked like a black and brown striped cat with evil green eyes. Well the bad news is I can't find Rudy or Milton. I found Eddie and Jerry's scent and there near this lake not far from here.

Kim turn toward me with fear in her eyes. "I can't believe this happened to us. Don't you think this is weird finding our friends with our noses. And this I hate the most I smelled a bird and next(coughs) thing I knew I was...(coughs up feathers)." Oh no! Next I will eat that way too! Just then a scent hits my nose like a rock. I scrunched up my face, because it smelled worse Phil's garlic balls.

Then we both heard a screech that sounded like a little girl crying, coming from the distance with out thinking we ran into the forest, finding two toms one chubby brown with splashes and blue eyes and a bite mark on his shoulder that was bleeding.

Then was a black to with a type of hair dou on his head like Elvis...Jerry! he was also hurt to because there was a wound on his leg making him limp as what looked like a fox was chasing them.

No one hurts my friends! I was about to tell Kim to help me get the two out of here, but then I was surprised that I snarled then the next thing that happened... I charged.

Jerry

Ahhhhh! Ok, this was cool at first. I found myself sleeping next to Eddie...Gross! Then discovered that we're in a cat's body. We then we were looking for the others. Good thing Eddie's a troop. (Not!) We search until we smelled something so bad that it was every worst toilet with combination of peebedo! This bigger fox, twice are size came out of some bushes started snarling at us.

Eddie was frozen in fear as it bit his shoulder making me screech for my Mommy! I tried to run but it caught my legs making hard to run. Just then a larger cat snarled making the fox hiss back charging at each other as another watched with fear. I smelled the air knowing these cats... Jack and Kim. Kim must be the one frozen in fear the other Jack.

But there wasn't something right about him. It must be his eyes! Don't you see they make him look evil!? Well Kim came dashing towards with half delight in them. "Guys! Are you alright?" Kim asked in concern. "Don't worry Kim. I have the power of the Tiger now!" I boosted trying to be cool.

Kim rolled her eyes but then look away in shocked. Jack was on the grassy floor bleeding and staring at nothing. I never thought Jack would end like this! He's got great hair... Or fur, and he owed me 16 bucks! The fox was panting differently then before with more scars. Just then it turned toward us Hungarly for flesh. "Wahhh! Cried Eddie, tears coming from his eyes. I was about to as well we we heard yowls at the distance.

Just then..."ThunderClan attack!" Storms of cats came attacking the fox. Then after a awhile of fighting it retreated. "Are you all right?" Asked a pretty she-cat with a hot flame colored pelt. Some other cats came to pick up Jack and others came to help me and Eddie. "Who are you?" Kim asked with relief. "I'm Squirrelflight, deputy of ThunderClan.

**See?! I told you that the Warriors shall rise! I hope you like the first chapter! So pretty pretty please review. I want this story to be perfect as possible. So please give advice. Thanks you! P.M. Me! ****  
**


	6. ThunderClan intro

**Hi guys! I'm really wanting reviews I thank those for reading my story, but I have no clue what you guys are thinking, please I'm begging to pm and review tome please. Sorry about the problems with the story. Blame my Ipad because of the stupid typoes. Enjoy!**

Jerry

Whooo! Look at that cat, even were not the same type she's hot. No really, it looks like her furs on fire! "Wow, nice pelt!" ok, at least I won't look like a freak like when I was human. "Umm.. thanks.

My father, Firestar, had a flamed colored pelt too." Replied Squrrielflight, I wonder why they call her that. I then saw a white-cat and golden brown tom lifting Jack onto their backs. "Leafpool, is it serious?" Asked Squrrielfliht, with concern as if she knew him for life.

I still can't believe that Jack is a crush to every girl in school and who do I have?! No one! Well the brown tabby looked at Jack wounds then Eddie's, then mine.

"No, but the muscled rogue might be in shock. The others might need help getting to our camp." Inform to the deputy as she called herself. "I don't need help look at me. I more fearless then Jack" I lied, I wonder how this will end? "Really, because when we were on border patrol, we heard what sounded like a kit screeching .Let his Leafpool mocked, with the whole PATROL laughing.

Well it was a long walk, it was painful heading there Kim was with those cats known as Brakenfur and Whitewing. Wow! Seriously! Where do they get these names?! Well when we got to their camp, a cool looking cat with stripes of a tiger came out of the den with shock and surprise at the look of us.

Eddie

Squrrielflight! What happened here?! Who are these cats?!" Questioned a cat that look like a tiger. Then came a silver utmost with very blue eyes. "Take that loner in my den, I need tansy and poppy seeds stat!" Cried the Tom, with huge concern in his eyes. Why does this always have to be about Jack?! Just then a small kitten with flamed colored pelt and blacks stripes came running towards us with excitement. "Wow! Real rouges! Do live with twolegs?

Do you live near here? Did you fight a fox?" This kitten was cute and playful! "Peacekit! Let them rest! Why don't you help your cousin with this Jack, I never thought I saw a cat that strong before not even Tigerstar or Scourge!" Squrrielflight ordered. Ohhh! That must be her daughter!

Well, Peacekit went in that den that smelled with mints... Oh one reason to be a cat! "Hey! quit smelling! The only scent left will be the dirtplace soon!" complained a pale ginger who was probably the oldest cat here.

"Oh sorry, I'm Eddie," I introduced myself. "I'm Sandstorm. Now if you want your friends and yourself heal, I suggest you stay away from the den. Now we just need to get some cob webs and poppy seeds." Sandstorm suggested.

Cool! She is way better then my Nana, I'm hoping! Well, I'm just not worried about the others, I'm worried about Rudy or Milton. Maybe well find them soon. Right now, my friends need me!


	7. Peacekit witnesses

**I'm back! And I just added a new upgrade some authors had...Peacekit.** **Peacekit: Wow look at all those readers, I forgot that other countries can catch my cuteness.**

**Rudy: Hello?! Can get to my side of the story(whimpers) IM ALONE!**

**Kim: Please review I want to know how pretty I am as a cat.**

**Jerry: Hello Women! Just to be clear Disneymaster does not own Kick'in it or Warriors. (Winks) **

**Kim: though she dreams of seeing us in person!**

**Everyone: laughs**

**That was suppose to be a secret, Kim don't say anything else I'll shave your fur until your bald as Rock! ):D**

**Kim: (Trembles) ok... I enjoy the chapter. (Runs away screaming)**

**Works every time! (Smirks)**

Peacekit

Hi! I'm Peacekit! Daughter to the Loyal Bramblestar and great hunter Squrrielflight! I'm less than a half moon old and have a flamed colored pelt with black stripes, green eyes, and have a bushy tail. I'm not just treated with kindness because of my Father, but I'm also granddaughter to Firestar, the Greatest ThunderClan leader I know!

But I'm also feared because my other Grandfather is Tigerstar, former leader of Dark forest. Because of that my cousins: Fernkit and Hollykit,(Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits) bully me.

They called me 'spoiled rat' or 'royal crowfood' because I'm the only child to my parents, who care about me so much and they are both Deputy and Leader and my cousin, Jayfeather, is medicine cat.

Today, I got up early from the Nursery, having free time before I get tortured, the sunlight was always beautiful when I got out, it's like StarClan favors me like my parents. My mother was up organizing patrols, they may think I'm spoiled, there lucky, I barely see my Mom and Dad because of duties,

so Daisy, another queen cares for me. Sure get to spend time with my Parents, but Daisy watches me like hawks. "Sweetheart, it's earlier why are you up this late?" my mother questioned coming over to lick me. "I couldn't sleep, Hollykit putted a spider in my nest."

I complained, nuzzling on my moms chest. "Don't worry, your Father and I will protect you no matter what." My mom was said to be...umm... Complicated. But to me she was butterflies, nice to me like Stars. Then we heard what sounded like a kit screaming! "Squrrielflight! I smell Fox, should I gather warriors?"

My Great uncle Cloudtail asked. "Yes, I'll lead. Peacekit go tell your father ok!" My mom order me. And I did so. Later, 4 rogues as it smelled like came in looking tired but one was being carried on Brackenfur's back. I came running into a chubby cat I wanted to know what being a rogue is like so I ask 'who are you, where do you come from, do live with twolegs?"

I seem to this cat cute, I'm good at reading expressions. Then my mother came with stress and surprise on her face. "Peacekit! Let them rest, why don't you help your cousin with this Jack. I never saw a cat that strong before. Not even Tigerstar or Scrounge!" My mom as self-talking as I headed to my cousins den.

There he was and the rouge called Jack. "Hello Peacekit. The Tansy is under the left shelf." Jayfeather instructed as he knew I was sent here to help. I'm not planning to be medicine cat but my parents advise I learn herbs in case of an emergency. I gave the tansy to Jayfeather as he rubbed it on that cat. He was large muscled like my father. He seem to have calm down from the shock and the comb webs are working to the bleeding.

"Ok, this strong tom seems to be healing well, lets greet the other loners and find out why there doing on our territory." Informed Jayfeather taking one last glance on the Tom. As we went outside the 3 other loners look worried concerned about there friend. "Is he alright?" Asked a pretty pale ginger with white paws.

"He's fine sleeping well, but it's my concern if got infection. I'm Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan and this my little helper Peacekit. If she's a pawful, I'll eat her!" They starting shaking the black one crying. We planned that joke on other clans, it's hilarious to see how they act like that black tom.

"Just kidding!" I squeaked. They let a sign of relief. "Why do they call you Peacekit?" Asked the chubby tom I saw earlier. "After the clans a battle before I was born, all they wanted was peace, so then I was born." I explained. "I'm Jerry, this is Eddie and Kim that guy in there is Jack." Jerry said introducing his Clanmates. Well I'm excited! I hope that other cat Is better soon. They seem nice. I just wish Hollykit and Fernkit were like that.

**Allla! How was that chapter, not uhhhh! Come on, lets get those reviews in...**

**Kim bangs Disneymasters head with a frying pan.**

**Kim: How about this I'll add your cats secretly to this fanfiction if you send reviews about my pretty fur. (Petting her fur)**

**Jerry, Peacekit, Rudy, Eddie, and Milton: (clear throats)**

**Kim: I mean about how you like the story, author, or ask questions.**

**Disneymaster comes to a little bit...**

**Kim: see ya!**


	8. First prey

**Hello FanFiction World! I don't own Kickin it or Warriors as a reminder. I wish you review and tell me about how feel about my story, I want my stories to be perfect so I don't look like a idiot. Now Enjoy the chapter!**

**(Jack)**

I woke up feeling pain on my spine and shoulders. Quick tip, never fight a fox! That thing wanted me for breakfast plus I can't do karate as a cat it's unnatural! Well I woke up in a place filled with funny but sweet smells. Then I saw a silver tabby with a scar running across his body sleeping near the entrance. I tried my best to sneak out quietly so I can find the others. There I saw them sleeping in the middle of the area sleeping with a small kitten that looked like a Tiger. "Your up! The Clan thought you were dead!" came a mean of relief as a brown tabby like the silver came purring trying to touch my muzzle, so I back away.

"Don't worry, we may fight battles but we have a lot of nonclan blood in this Clan." She assured smoothing her tail against my back. "I'm Leafpool, former medicine cat and Squirrelflight's sister." Leafpool said loud enough to wake the others. "Jack!" They all said at once, but seeing Kim happy was the best part. "I'd miss you." She said nuzzle my mo- well muzzle, not realizing Eddie and Jerry where watching.

"Hey! What are you looking at?!" and they turned their heads away from us. "You all now each other then?" Leafpool asked barging in front of me and Kim, don't judge me but I just chuckled in a scary way like I was growling for being pulled away from Kim. "Yes, I'm Jack, this blonde is Kim the black cat is Jerry and the brown is Eddie." "Hey how come you didn't describe your cat- I'm mean fur?" asked Jerry getting knock over for almost getting our secret let out but then later change the hidden word.

"Well Welcome to ThunderClan, I see you know one clan member." Leafpool said crossly looking down on a kitten I never saw before. "Leafpool, I wanted to show them around the camp showing Hollykit and Fernkit that I'm brave!" The kit said holding her head up high. "Ok Peacekit. Just stay in the camp and don't ask them Mouse-brain questions." she instructed as she went over to a pile of (shudders) dead rodents! "Hey! You guys haven't had anything to eat be right back!" Suggested Peacekit as she dashed to the pile of dead rodents where Leafpool was standing.

Then a few moments later she was carrying 4 pieces of dead prey in her mouth dropping them each near our paws. "Ewwww! What is that?!" Kim screeched as a squirrel touched her. "Fresh-kill, it's alot better then what Kittypets and ShadowClan eat. Try it." Peacekit said giving a mouse to Jerry. "Oh man... It smells so good!" Jerry said trembling not to eat the Fresh-kill.

I looked at dead Rodent what Peacekit has given me. It was a dead crow, it's eyes open like a fish. I felt drool coming out from my jaws. It smells... It smells like Lobster! I can't control myself as I toke a bite of flesh and swallowed it. My friends stared at me as if I was a rapided beast that is a man-eater. I licked my lips...Tastes like chicken! I started munching on it and didn't stop until I finished it.

My friends copied me and then they seemed to get the idea. "Ok, we'll first off I'm Peacekit, daughter to Squrrielflight and Bramblestar, commanders of ThunderClan. ThunderClan was found by Thunder, the first leader of this Clan. There are known to be 3 other Clans. ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. We are usual enemies but things are peaceful now after The battle of the Stars." Explained Peacekit excitedly.

"Hey kid, what's that smell?" asked Jerry rudely moving his tail around his muzzle. "That's the Elders' den, Older Queens and Warriors go their after they retire. Don't worry the apprentices are suppose to clean them out so its not smelly. Now lets explore.


	9. Surprise, Surprise part 1

**sorry I have not wrote in awhile I been forgetting. I don't a anything except the story and peacekit**

Chapter 9

Rudy's POV

I awoke with excitement. I thought I was dead.

"IM ALIVE" I yell at the top of my lungs. Then I dance like a idoit yelling " I'm alive! I'm alive!

Oops. That was the wrong. And when I go to put my hands on my face see paws.

"Ahhh!"

BlackStars POV

I hear someone scream and I run to check on my clan.

"Is everyone alright" I ask.

Everyone comes out of the dens. So now I'm really mad. I go from cuddly bunny to I'm going to ripe your head off mode.

"Rowanclaw take a patrol to go check the boder. Tawnypelt watch from behind and if a battle starts come and get me and my patrol." I say angerly.

"Yes sur" they both reply.

"I'll take Tigerheart, Boulderpaw, Willowpaw, and Littlecloud in case of a emergency. NOW LETS GO!"

Rudy's POV

Now I'm running in circles like an idiot. How can I be a cat. I'll never get girlfriend. I need to find the guys and Kim. All of the sudden I hear paws running towards me. I just hope these cats do not kill me.

Milton's POV

Oh my head hurts. I open my eyes and see I'm in the forest.

" holy Christmas nuts!Where am i? This can be phiscally possible."

I hear something coming.


	10. Surprise, Surprise part 2

**i don't own kickin it or warriors.**

Milton's POV

I hear someone coming. Some cats swim across the river that I'm by.

"Who's there?" One of the cats yelled.

"Milton." I replied startled that I could understand them.

"Well Milton your trespassing on Riverclan territory." Said a black tom cat.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little lost."

"Well come to our camp..." he replied but a gray tom interrupted. "NO! You can't let this loner in our camp".

"Don't disrespect your deputy Pebblefoot." Said the black tom.

"Sorry Reedwhisker." Said Pebblefoot.

"And you didn't let me finish. Well come to our camp and let our leader choose." And with that we headed to their camp.

**Rudy's POV**

4 cats come up to me and one asked me what I was doing here.

"I'm lost and can't find my friends" I replied.

"Your lucky we don't kill you right now. Were going to take you to our leader so you might want to be prepared to die or live to see another day.

"Ok." I say nervous. What if their so called "leader" wants to kill me! Well I guess I'll just have to find out.

**Jack's POV**

We had finished the tour just a minute ago but I don't have to worry about being bored.

I'm freaked out! We don't know what happened to Milton or Rudy. Some other cats could have killed them.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Peacekit asked.

"Well my 2 other friends are out there somewhere and we don't know what condition their in."

"Don't worry there is a gathering tonight. They might let you go other wise the warriors will come back and tell you if anything came up about it." Said Peacekit with a promising look.

"Thanks Peacekit. I'll find some way to repay you." I say thankfully.

"No thanks. The only thing that I care about was getting to help you guys." She said.

**i hoped u guys like this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
